Emergency Contact
by storylover18
Summary: Inspired by a re-run I saw this week in which Kate has to pick an emergency contact and Tony wants to volunteer. Pure fluff. Kate and Tony friendship, cannon with the TV show. Enjoy and review, svp!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone! So this is my first NCIS story and while it's fluffy, I hope you enjoy it. Look forward to some Kate and Tony moments … nothing serious, just the usual childish bickering and a few nice touches of friendship =) **

Phone. The phone was ringing.

Tony grasped for his mobile blindly in the dark, annoyed to be taken away from his dream, in which there were girls in bikinis.

"DiNozzo."

He listened while turning on the lamp next to his bed and looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Tony walked through the emergency room doors clad in jeans and a leather jacket, grasping a coffee cup.<p>

"Can I help you?" a nurse with a pleasant smile asked.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo. I got a call asking me to come down."

"Oh yes. Ms. Todd is right over here."

The nurse led Tony to a curtained cubicle and after peeking her head through, let Tony in.

"Good morning, Kate." Tony said pleasantly. Kate, clad in hospital garb, began to apologize.

"I'm sorry about this Tony … they wouldn't let me go home unless they knew someone was there and when they asked who my emergency contact was …"

Kate trailed off and Tony grinned.

"So you got stuck with me."

"Something like that."

Tony looked around the tiny room.

"So what'd you do?"

Kate mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Tony was relishing the moment and Kate's embarrassment.

"I fell down the stairs, okay? The doctor says I have a concussion."

"Been there, done that. Have you puked yet?"

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I am not going to throw up, Tony."

"Is this your first concussion?"

"Yes, but what does that matter?"

"Newbies." Tony rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee. "So when can we spring you from this place?"

"I was just about to discuss that with Ms. Todd right now." A voice said from behind Tony. He turned around to see a small, jolly looking man with a balding head, who smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Dr. Murphy."

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Are you here to take Ms. Todd home?"

"I am indeed because I'm apparently I'm her emergency contact."

The doctor didn't catch the sarcasm in the last part of Tony's sentence but Kate glared at him.

"Well, Ms. Todd, how are you feeling?"

The doctor took a light from his coat pocket and shone it in Kate's eyes.

"I feel fine. I have a little bit of a headache but other than that, I'm more than ready to go home."

The doctor flipped open the chart and scribbled something down.

"From the looks of things, I think we can arrange that. Mr. DiNozzo, if you'll step outside with me, I'll give you some instructions for Ms. Todd while she gets dressed."

Tony was tempted to say something verging on inappropriate but the look from Kate was already bordering murderous so he simply nodded and followed the doctor out of the cubicle.

After nodding in all the right places, Tony accepted the prescription slip and watched the doctor walk away.

"You ready, Kate?" Tony called.

"Almost." Kate sounded winded and Tony's face showed genuine concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kate's answer did little to ease Tony's worry.

"Can I come in?"

In response, Kate muttered a swear word.

"I'm coming in." Tony called and he threw the curtain back. Kate was dressed in her sweats and an NCIS tee and was struggling to put a sneaker on.

"Here, let me." Tony immediately knelt and tied one of the shoes.

"Thanks." Kate said. "It hurts to bend down."

"I know. Remember … been here, done this?"

"Right." Kate actually smiled at Tony as he did up the other sneaker before helping her into her jacket.

"Got everything?" Tony asked and Kate nodded.

"I'll bring the car around."

Tony left Kate to walk slowly to the emergency room doors by herself and by the time he pulled up to them, Kate was just getting there. He hopped out and helped her into the passenger seat.

**This is just the beginning. No promises about the next chapter but send off a review if you're interested and that might make one appear faster … **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Wow … I was amazed by the response the first chapter got. I woke up and I had 14 e-mails waiting to tell me how much people enjoyed it … it totally made my day! I hope you enjoy this one just as much =) **

"And here we are." Tony announced, pulling up to the modern-looking apartment building.

"Kate, wake up. We're here." Tony said a little louder and Kate came to.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Kate was too tired to even raise her eyebrow at Tony's words. Tony helped her out of the car and she squinted as the early morning rays broke the horizon. She swayed a little on the spot. Tony grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Kate ignored the nausea and followed Tony into the apartment building. She climbed the three sets of stairs and was relieved when she saw her apartment door to come into view.

"Do you have your key?" Tony asked and Kate handed it to him. He opened the door and allowed Kate to lead the way through the hallway and into the living room.

"An open concept person." Tony commented as Kate fell gratefully onto the couch. She started to lie down but Tony stopped her.

"No way. You'll be more comfortable in bed, trust me."

Kate groaned as Tony pulled her off the couch. Not having been in Kate's apartment before, he tried both the bathroom and the closet door before finding her bedroom. The bed was neatly made and the room was decorated with pictures of family and friends, most of them in exotic-looking places. Tony was looking around as Kate pulled some pyjamas from a drawer.

"I'll be right back." she mumbled as she left for the bathroom. Taking initiative, Tony removed the decorative pillows and pulled down the quilt on the bed before lowering the blinds. Kate came back into the room and without saying a word, slid in between the covers. Tony pulled them up around her, noticing her eyes were already closed.

"I'll call Gibbs and tell him what happened. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Tony whispered and Kate mumbled something in response.

Tony pulled the door closed behind him and went into the living room. After calling Gibbs (no worries about Gibbs being up – the sun was up and that meant their boss was already busy) and explaining the situation, Tony went into the kitchen and peered into the refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

Tony had just sat down with a plate of scrambled eggs when he heard Kate's feet hit the floor. He glanced down the hallway as she streaked out of her bedroom and to the bathroom, not managing to close the door behind her. Tony checked his watch.

"Right on time."

Knowing he couldn't leave his co-worker, Tony got up and walked to the bathroom. He found Kate leaning against the side of the tub, panting.

"What did I tell you?" Tony asked, wetting the face cloth hanging by the sink. He knelt down next to Kate and pushing her hair behind her ear, wiped her face. Mid-wipe, Kate lunged for the toilet again and Tony reached out and gathered her hair in his hand. He was grateful that Kate was too pre-occupied to notice him look away.

"Done?" Tony asked a moment later and Kate nodded.

"Yeah."

Kate stood up unsteadily.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Don't mention it. Do you want something to drink?"

"Some juice would be great."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Tony left the bathroom, allowing Kate to brush her teeth before heading back to the bedroom. Tony was waiting for her with a cup of orange juice and a couple of pills.

"These are what the doctor prescribed. You have to take two every four hours for the first day and then two every six hours for the second day, and then two every eight hours for two days after that."

"When did you get these?" Kate asked, taking the pills from his outstretched hand.

"On our way home. You were out cold so I stopped at the pharmacy."

Kate swallowed the pills.

"Thanks."

"Just call me your all-inclusive emergency contact."

Tony smiled charmingly at Kate as she laid down again, wincing has her head hit the pillow.

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Try to get some sleep. It'll go away soon."

Kate's breathing was already slowing down and Tony left the room again. He went to the living room and sat on the couch. His breakfast was sitting on the coffee table but Tony had lost his appetite.

**So here's the thing: I know most of what I've got happening isn't medically valid and normally that would annoy me but I like what I've got going on now so I'm just going with it. Also … I have some ideas about what's going to happen next but I don't want to take it too far. Any ideas you have would be much appreciated as I try to figure out the next chapters … but they may be awhile in coming … it's exam week =( … review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Here's another chapter … thanks for all the reads and reviews! Enjoy =) **

"Tony?"

Kate's weak voice wafted down the hallway. Tony clicked off the TV and walked to Kate's bedroom, turning on a lamp in the dark room.

"Ah, that's bright." Kate squinted and Tony could've sworn he saw faint lines of pain emanating from the corners of her eyes.

"Did you need something?" Tony asked, standing in front of the lamp to shield the light. Kate opened her eyes minimally and nodded.

"More drugs. My head is killing me."

To prove her point, Kate reached up and massaged her right temple. Tony checked his watch.

"You can't have more for another hour and a half."

Kate groaned while Tony studied his co-worker carefully; she looked like she was in real pain, so much so that there were little beads of sweat forming along her hairline. Tony surprised Kate when he laid his hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Kate demanded, brushing his hand off. Tony answered her question with a question.

"Where's your thermometer?"

"Tony." Kate's voice was working at being firm but barely bordered on authoritative.

"I'm serious, Kate. Where's the thermometer? I think you have a fever, which is something the doctor said to watch for."

"I don't have one."

Tony looked surprised.

"I would've thought you, of all people, would have a fully stocked first aid kit."

"You must be confusing me with Gibbs."

"Gibbs doesn't get sick. He borders on being a cyborg."

"So you're telling me that you have a thermometer in your apartment?"

"I have an over-bearing mother."

Kate managed to smile as Tony pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Ducky."

Tony put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Ducky? It's Tony … I'm fine but Kate here isn't doing so well. Could you possibly come by with your kit and take a look at her?"

Tony listened for a moment.

"Well, she's got a bad headache but can't take any more pills for a couple of hours and I think she might have a fever but Joan of Arc here doesn't even have a thermometer … great, thanks."

Tony hung up the phone and smiled down at the glaring Kate.

* * *

><p>"Well, Tony was right, I'm afraid." Ducky said, holding the glass thermometer up to the light.<p>

"You're running a low grade fever, Caitlin."

"Should I be taking her back to the ER?" Tony asked. Kate was surprised at the serious tone of his voice.

"I don't think that's necessary." Ducky said. "I suspect that the headache is quite strong and this is her body's way of reacting to such a high pain level."

"Are you sure? The doctor said to bring her back if - "

"Tony." Ducky interrupted him. "I am quite sure but if it makes you feel better, I will stay awhile and keep on eye on Caitlin with you."

"Ducky, that's really not necessary," Kate began.

"Yes, it is." Tony cut in before smiling at Ducky. "And thank you. I would appreciate your company."

Ducky smiled back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call Gibbs and explain."

Ducky left the bedroom and Tony turned off the lamp.

"Sleep well, Kate."

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. **

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long between posts but welcome to exam week. Not to mention the fact that I kinda lost inspiration for this story. That being said, I'm sorry if the ending isn't that good. It's all I could come up with. **

Dr. Mallard couldn't help but smile as he watched Agent DiNozzo sit on Caitlin's couch, bouncing his foot nervously.

"Maybe we should check on her."

"Anthony, you need to calm down. Caitlin is fine."

Two minutes barely passed before Tony spoke again.

"What if she's not okay? What if she's slipped into a coma or something?"

Ducky sighed and put down his book of crossword puzzles.

"Tony, patience is a virtue, one that you could stand to gain an ounce or two of. However, if you must check on Caitlin, I ask that you do so quietly so as not to wake her."

Looking like a kid on Christmas, Tony leapt up. With Ducky's permission, Tony walked down the hallway and peeked through the door. Kate was snoring softly.

"And?" Ducky asked as Tony returned to the living room.

"She's sleeping."

Tony sat again.

"What did I tell you, Anthony?"

The minutes seemed to tick by painfully slowly for Tony. He and Kate didn't exactly have the same idea of what to do in their (few) off hours and he was bored. Kate didn't even get ESPN.

"Tony." Ducky didn't look up from his book. "You're tapping you foot again."

Tony let his eye travel to his knee and forced himself to stop the up and down motion.

"I think I'll just go check on her again."

Without waiting for Ducky to say anything, Tony again travelled down the hallway and looked in on Kate, who was still snoring. He returned to the living room.

This happened twice more before Ducky finally put his book down.

"You know, Anthony, you remind me of a friend of mine. He and his wife had just brought home their first child – a darling baby named Laura – and he was such a nervous father that he kept checking on the baby every few minutes. It got to be so bad that he developed anxiety over leaving his child."

Tony chuckled.

"You think I'm being over-protective of Kate?"

Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"You seem awfully concerned about her condition. Do you think, perhaps, you're reacting to seeing her hurt?"

"I'm not following."

"You and Kate are colleagues, but I think you have also come to be friends. You spend most of your time together. Is it possible that you've come to care about her well-being?"

"It's possible, I guess."

Tony paused for a moment.

"I never thought I'd feel this way about her, Ducky."

"And how do you feel?"

"Like I have to be there for her. She's got no family here and when she called me, I felt like I had to make sure she was okay."

"So you see her like family?"

Tony pondered for a minute.

"I guess so. We certainly argue enough to be family."

Ducky chuckled before becoming serious.

"One thing I have learned about Jethro's team, Anthony, is that it has always been very close. They laugh together, they cry together, and like you've come to find out, they care about each other."

Tony smiled and stood up.

"I think I'll go check on her one more time."

Ducky smiled at the young agent as he watched him walk down the hall. Tony opened the door a crack and saw Kate move in response to the light so he entered.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kate reached over and switched on the lamp.

"How do you feel?"

"Better." Kate smiled at Tony.

"Fever gone?"

Tony laid a hand on Kate's forehead and was relieved to find her fever had broken.

"You don't have to stay with me, Tony. I'm fine."

"It's time Duck and I be getting back to work anyways. Do you need anything before we leave?"

Kate shook her head.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow or the day after."

Tony awkwardly walked to the door and was about to leave when Kate spoke up.

"Tony."

Tony turned around and looked at his smiling co-worker.

"Thanks for being my emergency contact."

"Anytime, Kate."

**Review? **

**Thanks for reading _Emergency Contact_! Keep a watch out for another NCIS fanfic I'm working on surrounding the episode _SWAK_. **

**Happy reading and writing!**

**StoryLover18**


End file.
